


fashion's in his blood

by spidersrorg



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, lowkey gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry christmas! i decided to do fanart, thanks for giving me the chance to get on a tablet again! i hope you like his style ;0 !</p></blockquote>





	fashion's in his blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gourmetkiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gourmetkiwi/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! i decided to do fanart, thanks for giving me the chance to get on a tablet again! i hope you like his style ;0 !


End file.
